So-called VAP (Ventilator-Associated Pneumonia) is the complication most frequently associated with tracheal intubation and mechanical ventilation in patients hospitalized in intensive care.
Preliminary studies on animal models have shown that the orientation of the trachea and the tracheal tube under the horizontal plane prevents the onset of VAP with respect to the currently recommended orientation by at least 30°. In adults, the trachea and the endotracheal tube may be kept under the horizontal plane by means of the lateral Trendelenburg position.
At least four pillows are normally used by nursing staff in order to keep the lateral Trendelenburg position. Such a position is difficult to be kept because the sedated patient with muscular relaxation tends to spontaneously take the supine position. This requires continuous assistance by nurses to reposition the patient. Furthermore, the tailoring of the pillows to the needs of different patients, in particular to their body size, requires particular attention and considerable experience of the health care staff.
A further difficulty arises from the need to turn the patient onto the other side at regular intervals, which requires a complete rearrangement of all pillows.
A problem addressed by the present invention is thus that of providing a medical device which simplifies the operations of positioning and repositioning a bedridden patient and keeping him/her in the Trendelenburg position or in a similar safety position.